


Dirty Money

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets money from a donor for his mayoral campaign that comes from a questionable source (Set pre 4x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover/Header

**Dirty Money**

**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver/Felicity, Thea, Diggle, Laurel, Quentin, Original Characters  

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word Count:** 6476

 **Summary:** Oliver gets money from a donor for his mayoral campaign that comes from a questionable source (Set pre 4x10)

 


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

Running for mayor was a lot more complicated than Oliver had first thought. He frowned as he looked at his full schedule. He had to go to a brunch held by one of his major contributors in the morning and he was not looking forward to it.

What he was looking forward to was the mission they had planned for that evening. It was a simple recon mission on a local company, Hobart Sciences. It wasn’t a competitor for Felicity’s company but it was definitely a shady enterprise. It didn’t help that the owners were the hosts for the brunch tomorrow morning.

Oliver looked at the stack of paperwork in front of him and sighed. He never missed this part of being CEO. He never expected that being a mayoral candidate had just as much paperwork. He was just about to get up and get a fresh cup of coffee when Felicity burst through the door.

“You know I had a feeling and I was right.” Felicity pulled her tablet out of her bag and turned it on. She held the screen up for him to see. “This was what was bothering me. Mrs. Hobart is in the book under her maiden name, Jillian Swanson.”

Oliver took the table from her and looked at what she had displayed. He had learned to trust Felicity when she had a feeling and it looked like he was right to do so.

“She is the daughter of a drug lord. She had her own territory in the Glades. Mostly coke from what I could dig up.” Felicity reached up and swiped the screen to reveal a photo. “She’s changed her hair and her makeup but it’s the same woman. I ran a comparison through facial recognition to make sure.”

“She used to go by ‘Bunny’. Tommy would get drugs from her when we would party. He always did the buying but I was with him a few times.” Oliver closed his eyes and let out a breath.  “You don’t think the money they are contributing to my campaign is drug money, do you?”

“If it is, I can’t tell. It’s been laundered through so many shell companies that it squeaks.” Felicity took the tablet from him. “You know that I trace all the large donations just to make sure you aren’t getting money from questionable sources.”

Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “What would I ever do without you?”

“Get in a hell of a lot of trouble.” Thea walked into Oliver’s office. “I was coming to see if you could go to lunch with me but I see someone has beaten me to it.”

“You can have him.” Felicity patted Oliver on the chest. “I was just stopping in to show him something. I have a lunch meeting.”

“Uh huh.” Thea grinned. “I bet you did.”

“Hey!” Felicity protested. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t keep him at lunch too long. He has work to do.” Felicity pointed at the stack on Oliver’s desk.

“I won’t. I was just going to take him to Big Belly Burger for a quick lunch.” Thea looked at Oliver. “Well what do you think?”

“Burgers and shakes with my sister is always a good thing.” He put his arm around Thea’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss Felicity again. “I will see you later.”

“Don’t be late tonight. Everything is planned down to the second.” Felicity reminded them.

“I will be on time.” Thea nodded. “Ollie will probably be late. He’s always late.”

“He is getting better.” Felicity smirked at Oliver. “The training must be working.”

“Wait! What training?” Thea looked from one to the other.

“Boyfriend training, of course!” Felicity put the tablet back in her bag and waved. She left before Oliver could say anything to her.

“Best decision you ever made was to be her boyfriend.” Thea patted Oliver on the arm.

“She didn’t really give me a choice.” Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity go through the door.

“I know. You are so whipped. It’s adorable.” Thea laughed when Oliver made a face. “So, can we claim lunch as a campaign expense?”

“No Speedy. It doesn’t work that way.” Oliver grabbed his suitcoat from the back of his chair. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t campaign while I have lunch.”

“Just don’t kiss any babies with onions on your breath.” Thea laughed as she headed toward the door.

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Oliver grinned and followed his little sister out.

Later that evening, everyone was suited up and ready to go. Felicity and Oliver ran through the plan one more time 

“We get in and get out.” Oliver stood by the screen with everyone around him. “Don’t get spotted by a guard and everything will be just fine. Felicity will be looping the cameras so that we won’t be caught on tape. Dig, you and Thea take the roof. Laurel, you are with me.”

“Here is the tech to download there server.” Felicity handed Oliver a wireless transmitter. “Its plug and play, just the way you like it.”

“You two are so gross sometimes.” Thea made a face. “Plug and Play? Ew!”

“Just worry about your assignment and I will do mine.” Oliver gave her an annoyed look. “Let’s go.”         

Everyone took their positions when they got to the Hobart Sciences building at the edge of the Glades. The mission took less that fifteen minutes and they were headed back to base.

“Felicity, did you get everything?” Oliver asked as he put down his bow.

“There wasn’t much to get. There is no R&D on here besides a technical diagram that from the notes doesn’t even work.” Felicity turned around from her screen. “Did you see anything while you were there?”

“We mostly found locked doors that led to offices and broom closets.” Laurel pulled off her wig and mask. “The lab looked like it had never been used.”

“It did smell funny.” Thea wrinkled her nose. “On the roof. It smelled funny like chemicals but there wasn’t anything up there besides a huge greenhouse.”

“A greenhouse? Dig did you take a look?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. It was all clear. There weren’t any plants in it just supplies for planting. She probably smelled the fertilizer.” Diggle started to check his weapons and remove his gear.   

“Anything on the scanners?” Oliver walked over to look at the screen with the map of SCPD calls.

“Not a thing. It’s getting too cold to do crime.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. “But it’s perfect for snuggling. Go change and put away your gear and we can go home and snuggle.”

Oliver smiled down at her until he heard Thea whisper something to Dig and Laurel. He turned on his heel and glared at them. “I am not whipped.”

“No, but you are her bitch.” Thea shot back.

Felicity laughed until Oliver turned to look at her. She turned back to the screen and a giggle escaped.

Oliver let out a defeated sigh and went to change. 

The next morning Oliver and Felicity knocked on the front door of the Hobarts for the fund raiser brunch they were hosting for Oliver’s campaign.

The housekeeper let them in and led them into a sitting room.

“There you are!” Jillian Hobart came up to them. She looped her arm around Oliver’s and led him away from Felicity.

Felicity rolled her eyes and followed them. It wasn’t the first time she was snubbed by the wife or girlfriend of one of Star City’s elite when they wanted Oliver’s undivided attention. Oliver’s past as a womanizing party boy wasn’t deterring them either. It was almost helping him at least with the ladies.   

Jillian led Oliver to a group of ladies. Oliver glanced back over his shoulder and reached out for Felicity’s hand. “Have you met my girlfriend? This is Felicity Smoak.”

“So, is he as hot as they say, Felicity?” One of the women asked.

“Hotter.” Felicity winked at Oliver.

Oliver had the good sense to blush at that.

“Oliver, there is Captain Lance. We should go say hello.” Felicity smiled. “I’m sorry to take him away so soon but we should say hello. Oliver needs the support of the SCPD.”

Oliver let Felicity lead him away but he noticed she didn’t head straight for Captain Lance.

“What’s up? I know that look. Spill.” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“I was just thinking that maybe the reason we didn’t get much from the company is because it’s all here.” Felicity fussed with his tie. “I bet there’s a safe somewhere or maybe even a private server.”

“I hate when you do this. If there is something, we can come back with the team and get it. Now is not the time to play Nancy Drew.” Oliver smiled and waved back at someone who called out to him. “Let’s go say hello to Lance and then shake some hands. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Felicity pouted for a moment then plastered her ‘I’m the candidate’s date’ smile on her face.

“Ms. Smoak.” Captain Lance smiled at Felicity when they walked up. His face hardened when he looked at Oliver. “Queen. Nice crowd. You might have a chance after all.”

“Thank you, Captain Lance. I am surprised to see you here.” Oliver held out his hand.

Quentin looked at Oliver’s hand for a moment then decided to shake hands with Oliver.

“I was here on a case. I wonder if you knew anything about a break in last night at the Hobart Sciences building.”

“I hadn’t heard about it.” Oliver looked over at Mr. Hobart. “They don’t seem very upset about it.”

“Yeah. I noticed that too.” Quentin turned to Felicity. “You can’t tell me if our mutual friend was at Hobart Sciences last night, can you?”

Felicity shook her head “Was there a problem there?”

“The building was ransacked. One of the guards had his neck broken.” Lance eyed Oliver. “They were looking for something and the guard must have walked in on them.

“Um… when was this?” Felicity knew Oliver hadn’t killed anyone last night. It had been a very quiet mission.  

“Last night at about 3am.” Lance looked at Oliver. “Are you sure you don’t know anything about it?”

“I’m sure.” Oliver nodded.

Felicity looked at the call log on the phone. Laurel called her last night after they got home the phone said the call came in at 1:45.  “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t the Green Arrow. Have you checked the surveillance video?”

“Yeah.” Lance looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. “They were looped from midnight to 1am. Then the cameras were disabled after 2:45. Are you sure it wasn’t the Arrow?”

“He doesn’t need to kill a guard and ransack a place to get what he needs. He has me to get information for him.” Felicity said. “Was anything taken?”

“There was a sensitive document taken from the ransacked office.” Lance raised an eyebrow at Felicity. “Funny thing. The computer servers were hacked around midnight too. I take it that was you or your team.”

“You know that we won’t tell you, so why do you ask.” Oliver said.  

“I don’t have to ask.” Lance gave Felicity a wink. “I know you and your hobbies.” 

“What was in the sensitive document?” Felicity asked on a hunch.

“It was a schematic for a new kind of power source.” Lance said. “You and he weren’t there for that, were you?”

“Like I said we weren’t there.” Oliver pursed his lips and frowned.

“Do you have an alibi for last night at the time of the second break in?” Lance looked at them both.

“We were having amazing sex with each other.” Felicity snorted. “Oh, I didn’t think you wanted to know that, did you?”

“No.” Lance made a disgusted face. He looked at Oliver. “Lay low until this gets straightened out.”

“Will do!” Felicity said. “Thanks for the heads up,”

Lance walked off and left them standing there.

“That was interesting.” Oliver looked around. “It wasn’t us then who was it?”

“I guess I will have to do a little digging.” Felicity smiled. “My hobby certainly comes in handy.”

“That can wait.” Oliver looked around. “I have some campaigning to do.”

“Let’s get this over with.” Felicity looped her arm around his and let him lead her to the first group of prospective voters.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

Oliver and Felicity managed to shake hands with everyone in the room before they sat down to brunch. They were seated next to each other at the table and engaged in small talk as the meal was served.   

Just before coffee was served Felicity excused herself to powder her nose. She slipped a comm into Oliver hand and headed off for the powder room.

“I’ll be right back.” Felicity smiled when he gave her a frown.

“Don’t take too long. I might miss you.” Oliver smiled back but his eyes were saying ‘what the hell are you thinking?’

Everything was going well until Felicity had been missing over twenty minutes. Oliver was starting to worry about her. He put his comm in discreetly and listened for any signs of trouble. He heard nothing but silence.

"Felicity, where are you?" Oliver whispered into the comm while holding a coffee cup in front of his mouth.

"I'm in the study. I think. I'm looking for the safe. Keep them occupied." Her voice sounded excited. “Talk about the sports program for kids or something. They’ll like that.” 

"Felicity, get back here." Oliver took a sip of his coffee and nodded at something the hostess said. He was trying to come up with an excuse to leave and find her.

"Where is Ms. Smoak?" Jillian Hobart asked suddenly.

"I think she went to powder her nose." Oliver smiled.

"I found the safe. I'll have it open in a second. .... Oh Frack! There's a lot of cash in here and a flash drive. I got it. I'm on my way back."

"Maybe, I should go find her. It’s a big house. She may have gotten turned around. She used to get turned around all the time at my family's mansion." Oliver gave the hostess a charming smile. He put his cup on the table.

"Don't bother. I can just have security turn on the motion sensors." Jillian waved over a man in a suit.

"Wow! This is a big house.” Felicity laughed nervously as she came into the room. She sat down next to Oliver and slipped something into his coat pocket. "I got turned around coming out of the power room."

Oliver smiled. “I told you she has a lousy sense of direction.”

Felicity just grinned.

Jillian smiled but it was obvious that she didn’t believe them.

Soon Oliver and Felicity said their goodbyes and left. Dig drove up to the front to pick them up.

“How was the brunch?” Dig asked. “Was the food good?”

Oliver opened the door for Felicity and waited for her to slide over to let him in. He got in beside her.

“The food was passable. Dig, let’s get out of here before they find out that Felicity took something out of their safe.” Oliver said as soon as he got in.

“They won’t know I put another flash drive in its place.” Felicity fastened her seat belt. “I always carry one or two when I go out. I never know when I’ll have to hack something.”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something and thought better of it.

Dig just laughed and pulled away from the house. He dropped Felicity off at Palmer Tech and took Oliver to the campaign office.

Back at the office, Felicity took the flash drive and plugged it into her personal laptop. She looked over the contents and was surprised to find transaction records and cargo manifests for chemicals and supplies that had nothing to do with the experimental tech that was being developed at Hobart Sciences.    

As Felicity sat at the computer looking through the information, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it was Oliver.

“Hi Oliver.” Felicity kept looking at the screen.

“Did you find anything?”

“Yes. I’ll show you later. Did you talk to Dig about the second break in?”

“Not yet. We just got to the base. I wanted to let you know where we were.”

“Thanks. I’m going be a few hours. I have a meeting and then I need to deal with something in the applied sciences department.”

“Don’t take too long. You and I need to talk about what you did today.”

“Oliver! Please. I’ve been in the field plenty of times I think I can handle a little breaking and entering on my own.” Felicity looked up and spotted Curtis coming towards her office. “I have to go. I have CEO things to do. I love you.”

“I love you too but we aren’t finished talking about this.”

“I know.” Felicity made kissy noises into the phone then disconnected the call.   

Oliver looked at the phone and raised an eyebrow.

Dig laughed. “She did that thing again, didn’t she?”

“That isn’t even the half of it.” Oliver put his phone on the table.

“What was she looking for in the safe at the Hobarts?” Dig wasn’t clear on why Felicity thought something was there.

“I have no idea Dig but we aren’t the only ones targeting them.” Oliver pulled his shirt off.

“What do you mean?” Dig handed him a set of bamboo sticks. 

“Someone killed a guard at Hobart after we left. They stole the schematic for the experimental tech and ransacked the place. Did you see anyone there when we left?” Oliver asked.

“No, when did it happen?” Dig moved to the middle of the mat.

“3 am. According to Lance.” Oliver told him.

“We were long gone by then.” Dig shook his head. “Sounds like Hobart had a busy night. Are they sure that was all that was taken?”

“That was all Lance told us at the brunch this morning.” Oliver walked out on the mat. “He seemed to think that we did it.”

“We both know the police only tell the public what they want us to know.” Dig gave him a serious look.

“I’ll have Felicity hack SCPD when she gets here.” Oliver blocked a blow. “In the meantime, we can keep looking into it. We can give Lance anything we find so he can find the murderers.”

“We’ve come a long way. We used to be considered the murderers. Now, Lance is asking for our help more and more these days.” Dig blocked a shot.

“I’ve noticed that too. Just let me handle him. I don’t want him to focus on you.” Oliver got a shot in to Dig’s ribs. “You have Lyla and Sara and I don’t want to see then separated from you.”

“One of these days, you’re going to be a father too.” Dig smirked. “Who’s gonna handle Lance then?”

“Laurel?” Oliver shrugged.

Dig chuckled. “Maybe we should let her handle him all the time. It would make more sense.

“I agree.” Oliver knocked Dig to the mat. “Are you not up for this? You seem a little off today.”

“I could use some sleep.” Dig stretched. “I was up all night with Sara again. Lyla is on a trip for work and Sara is teething.”

Oliver smiled. “I wonder how long it will be before I’m up all night with one of ours.”

“You’re planning on more than one? You better talk to the boss about that.” Dig laughed. “She may have a different idea about that.”

“She was the one that said we were having more than one.” Oliver sighed. “That’s if we ever get around to getting married.”

“Just go do it.” Dig got a good blow in to Oliver’s ribs. “You two don’t need anything fancy.”

“Yeah but she is worth all the trouble of a fancy wedding. Besides Thea would never speak to both of us again if we didn’t go all out.” Oliver chuckled.  

“Did you ask Thea if she saw anything? She was on the other side of the building.” Dig ducked to keep from getting hit.

“I haven’t seen her yet.” Oliver held up his sticks to stop the session. “I think she has a new guy in her life.”

“Roy would want her to move on.”

“I know but Roy isn’t dead. He’s just not around.” Oliver picked up a towel. “I appreciate what he did but he shouldn’t have. I never wanted him to.”

“That was why we didn’t tell you.” Dig sat on the edge of the table. “You should tell Thea to introduce you to her new guy.”

“I think I’ll let Felicity handle that.” Oliver shrugged. “She’s better at that kind of thing.”

Dig grinned. “Arranging dinners?”

“No.” Oliver threw the towel on the table. “Keeping me from killing my little sister’s boyfriend.”

“I heard that, Ollie.” Thea came in and put her things down. “That’s why I want to be sure before you put the fear of god in him.”

Oliver and Dig both turned to stare at her.

Oliver leaned back on the table. “Hey Thea. Did you see anything on the other side of the building last night?”

Thea thought for a moment. “No. Why?”

“Someone broke in after we left. It may just be a coincidence but it is strange. They ransacked the place and killed one of the guards. The police know the computer was hacked earlier but there was a gap of time between us and the second break in.”

“The Hobarts seem like trouble, Ollie.” Thea frowned. “Are you sure you want them associated with your campaign?”

“That’s something I’m going to have to decide. Felicity is looking into them a little more.” Oliver frowned. “For now, I will just smile and be polite.”  

Thea went to work out on the heavy bag for a while. Dig and Oliver went back to sparring until Oliver left to pick up Felicity at work.      

 “Did you talk to Dig?” Felicity asked as Oliver walked into her office around six.

“Yes I did. He didn’t see anything.” Oliver told her. “I need you to hack the servers of the SCPD and see what Lance isn’t telling us.”

Felicity nodded. “Sure but you do know that Lance gave me that secure password to their system. I can access anything I want without having to go through that poor excuse of a firewall. When you’re mayor, you need to have them upgrade their security.”

“I will suggest that at my first city council meeting.” Oliver grinned. “Are you ready to go to the fun job?”

“Who says this isn’t a fun job?” Felicity looked over her glasses at him. “Okay. So my other job is more fun than this one. Just don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Oliver held out his hand to her. “You’re secret is safe with me.”

Oliver and Felicity arrived to find everyone sitting at the table waiting for them.

“What this?” Felicity put down her work bag. “Are we planning a team building exercise?”

“We were talking about the break in after we left last night.” Laurel put a file on the table. “This is all that’s come to the district attorney’s office on the case so far. It isn’t much.”

Felicity pulled the file to her and opened it up. “Wow! They really trashed the place.”

“They smashed a lot of equipment. I don’t even think any of it had been used. When we walked through, it was too clean.” Laurel looked at Oliver. “You saw it too.”

“It could have been done for insurance.” Dig looked at the pictures. “But why kill the guard?”

“Maybe, he saw something he shouldn’t have or he can recognize who was doing the ransacking.” Thea shrugged. “That would be the only reason that makes sense.”

Oliver picked up one of the photos. “Felicity, what was on the flash drive you stole from the safe?”

“It was book keeping mostly but there were lists of chemicals on invoices that wouldn’t have been used for an experimental tech.” Felicity took the photo from Oliver. “What is it that you’re seeing?”    

“The notes on the floor look like chemical compounds.” Oliver pointed to the papers shown in the photo. “Are they new fuel formulas?”

Felicity looked at the photo and squinted at it. “That isn’t fuel. I don’t know what it is. I’ll have to check with Barry.”  She sent Barry a text with the list of chemicals on the photo.

 “Could it be drugs?” Oliver asked as he looked at the photo again. “Thea smelled chemicals on the roof in some sort of greenhouse.”

“That is always possible. They could be making drugs in the greenhouse.” Felicity thought for a minute. “Didn’t you say you and Tommy knew Bunny before the accident? Isn’t that what did you called her? Bunny?”

“Wait! I know that name.” Laurel looked at Oliver and Felicity. “Bunny was Tommy’s drug dealer. She used to sell him coke.”

“She goes by Jillian Hobart now.” Felicity took the photo over to the scanner. “I’ll send this to Barry.”

“You took campaign money from a drug dealer?” Thea looked disappointed. “Ollie, how could you?”

“I didn’t know it was her until Felicity found the information.” Oliver held up his hands. “I don’t think we’ve used any money that they have given us yet.”

“Nope. It’s in a separate account.” Felicity came back over to the table. “I check out all of the large donors and their donations go into purgatory until they come out clean. Squeaky clean! The last thing Oliver needs is a scandal about dirty money.”  

“The Hobart’s were big donors of the former governor’s campaign.” Laurel looked around at everyone. “Do you think he knew that she was a drug dealer?”

“I don’t think he cared.” Dig shook his head. “He is as crooked as it gets. Argus has a file an inch thick on him and his suspicious dealings.”    

“To think, all we were looking for was information on a member of their board of directors.” Felicity leaned against the table. “It makes you wonder what they tell their investors or their stockholders.”

“Do they need investors with drug money coming in?” Thea asked. “I mean, if it’s a front for drugs, why would they want investors?”

“They do if they want to look legit.” Felicity stood up. “I’m going to log into the SCPD and see what else there is on the case.” She picked up the file. “I need the case number.”


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

Felicity got three steps from the table when her phone pinged. “It’s Barry. He said the chemical formulas are for something similar to meth. They’ve seen it on the streets of Central City. Did you smell chemicals in the building?”

“No. Oliver shook his head. “I didn’t smell anything. Laurel?”

“No. I didn’t either.” Laurel frowned. 

“I did in the greenhouse. Maybe that was where they were making it.” Thea wrinkled her nose. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize the smell. It’s not like I haven’t been to a lot of parties where drugs were being passed around. Although, I don’t exactly know what meth smells like.”

Dig pinched his nose. “I can’t believe that I’m raising a daughter in this city. Drugs and violence are not exactly what I want around my child.”

“That’s why we have to do something about this. But what do we do?” Laurel looked around.

“The first thing I do is give back their check.” Oliver looked at Felicity.

“That’s a no brainer.” Felicity looked at her phone. She started walking towards the computers. “I’m going to start on the evidence list. We should start compiling a file of our own for Captain Lance.”

Felicity logged into the SCPD server and got the full incident report including a list of evidence collected. There were only files about the tech they were working on and paperwork listed on the report. There was no mention of the rooftop greenhouse. The police didn’t search it because they assumed all of the evidence was inside the building.

Felicity checked the traffic cameras that night around the Hobart Sciences building and found a lead. One masked intruder left the building and got away on a motorcycle. She tracked it heading toward the Hobart residence. She used photo enhancement to get a clear image of the license plate. A little further digging and she linked the plate number to Mr. Hobart’s Harley.

Felicity also tapped into the Star Labs satellite logs for a week before the incident to see if there was any movement in the greenhouse itself. What she found surprised her and she included the images in the file she was compiling. 

When Felicity had done all the digging she could, she pulled a fresh flash drive out of the drawer and put what she found on it. She also transferred what was on the flash drive she had taken from the safe at the Hobarts home.

Felicity turned around to look for Oliver. Oliver was shirtless and working out with the others in a group sparring session. She was just about to call out to him when Thea took Laurel down with a move that looked like she had learned from Oliver.

“Ow! Thea! That hurt.” Laurel sat up on the floor. “Take it easy.”

“The bad guys aren’t going to take it easy, Laurel.” Oliver offered Laurel a hand up. “You have to be able take it when we spar and from them. We can’t hold back anymore. No one else is going to.” Oliver saw Felicity looking at him. “Speedy, why don’t you and Laurel work on the bag for a while?”  

“I better check in with the sitter. Lyla is supposed to get back this evening.” Dig grabbed a towel and went to get his phone off the table.

Oliver went up to where Felicity was sitting. “I know that look. What did you find?”

“Nothing good. They are using the greenhouse for making drugs. The satellite from Star Labs caught the operation several times in the last week. I also tracked the intruder with traffic cams to the Hobart house and the plate number on the motorcycle is listed as Mr. Hobarts.” Felicity moved the windows as she explained things to him. “I put everything together into a flash drive for you to give Captain Lance.”  

“I’ll call him and set up a meeting.” Oliver reached over and picked up the encrypted phone. “I’ll give him this tonight then we can return the Hobart’s campaign donation in the morning.”

“I also copied the contents of the flash drive that I took from their safe onto this one. He will have enough to arrest them for drug trafficking.” Felicity reached out and touched Oliver’s chest. “Are you still mad at me for breaking into the safe?”

“No. I was just worried that you would get caught. Felicity, you may have just saved my ass in the election.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her.      

Oliver dialed Lance and waited for him to pick up.

“Do you have something for me?” Lance answered.

“That was why I called.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “We need to meet. I have something on the second break in at Hobart Sciences for you. I have some information on Jillian Hobart that might interest you. Regular time and place?”

“I’ll be there. Tell her thank you for me.” Lance hung up

“Was that Lance?” Dig came over to where they were standing.

“Yes.” Oliver put the phone back down on the desk. “I have a meeting with him tonight to give him the evidence that Felicity found.” He looked down at Felicity. “He says ‘thank you’, by the way.”

“Are you going to need me for backup? Lyla’s flight has been delayed and the sitter has to leave soon.” Dig stood and waited for Oliver to answer.

“Go home, Dig.” Oliver patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll take Speedy.”

“I can stay if you need me to.” Dig hesitated. He didn’t want to let him down.

“No. Take care of your family and don’t worry about it.” Oliver smiled.

“Thanks. I’d stay if I could but Lyla has already been on my case about having to pay the sitter overtime.” Dig walked down to get his things and leave.

“What are we doing tonight?” Laurel asked as she walked up. “Aren’t we going out on patrol? If we are then why is Dig leaving?”

“He has babysitter issues.” Felicity said. “Are you going to stick around and train?”

“Yeah.” Laurel looked at Oliver. “Are you going to meet Dad? Do you need me to go with you?”

“Yeah but I’m taking Thea for back up.” Oliver told her. “Speedy! Gear up. We have a meeting with Lance.”

“Okay.” Thea pushed her hair back and headed to her gear.

“Oliver.” Laurel moved in front of him. “If you’re upset at me about what happened while we were all sparing….”

“No. I just think it would be better to go to the meeting with just one back up.” Oliver pointed at her. “But you do need to work harder on disarming your opponent. Thea hasn’t had as much training as you have but she can disarm you. If that had happened in the field, you could be killed.”

“I understand. I’ll just go hit the bag some more.” Laurel looked uncomfortable as she walked off.

“Oliver, you shouldn’t be so hard on her.” Felicity poked him in the side. “Most of the time she does just fine. Training with Nyssa really helped with her confidence.” 

“You need to let me worry about her.” Oliver nodded to at the computer. “Please check the alerts in case there is any activity tonight we should be aware of.”

“Okay but just remember what I said.” Felicity pulled him down by the arm and gave him a kiss.

“Are you two going to kiss all night or are we going to fight some crime.” Thea pulled the laces tighter on her jacket.

Oliver pulled back and gave Thea a glare. “Let’s go.”

“Felicity, I’ll make sure he gets back so you can kiss him some more.” Thea laughed. “Or whatever it is that you two do when no one is down here.”

Oliver picked up his bow and started to walk out. “Speedy!”

Thea waved at Felicity, picked up her bow and followed Oliver out.

Oliver and Thea arrived at the rendezvous a little early before the meeting. There was barely time to check out the area before Lance arrived. Once the area was secured, Oliver stood on the roof waiting for the Captain.

Lance walked into the middle of the roof from the stairway door. “I half expected to see Laurel with you. I haven’t seen much of her lately. Been keeping her busy?”

“She has been doing patrols and training. Maybe you should call her and ask her out for dinner.” Oliver pulled the flash drive out of his pocket and held it out to Lance. “This is what we have.”

Lance took the flash drive. “So this has everything for both break-ins?”

“Just the information for the second one.” Oliver shifted on his feet. “There’s information on Jillian Hobart. She used to go by Bunny when she was selling drugs in the Glades.”

“What? She’s Bunny Swanson? We had been trying to get her for years. We never had enough to arrest her.” Lance stuffed the flash drive in his pocket.  

“I’m surprised that you didn’t find her operation when you were at Hobart Sciences. There was a drug lab on the roof.” Oliver looked around to check for intruders.  

“On the roof?” Lance frowned.

“They’re making a drug similar to meth. Speedy smelled the chemicals when she was up there keeping an eye out.” Oliver pointed at Lance. “You should have looked up there.”

“We didn’t think it was necessary. The point of entry was on the ground level.” Lance shrugged.

“Mr. Hobart must have been lazy.” Oliver quipped.

“Hobart broke into his own building and ransacked the place?” Lance rubbed his chin. “Now that’s a twist.”

“Now that you have what you need, I need something from you.” Oliver looked around again. These meetings always made him nervous.

“What do you need from me?” Lance could tell his time was about up.

“Wait to arrest them until after I have returned their campaign donation.” Oliver shook his bow. “Now, if you don’t mind I have patrols to do.”

Lance nodded. “I’ll give you until eleven before I pick them up.”

“Thanks. Speedy! Let’s go.” Oliver nodded and left down the side of the building with Thea following behind.

The next morning, Oliver knocked on the door at the Hobarts home. The housekeeper let him in and escorted him to sitting room.

Jillian Hobart looked up as she was sitting on the sofa. “Oliver Queen, what are you doing here?”

“I came here to give you back your donation.” Oliver took removed the check from his pocket and held it out to you. “As you know my girlfriend, Ms. Smoak double checks all donations before they are added to the campaign’s main account. She discovered some discrepancies so I will not be able to accept it.”

“Look, Oliver, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jillian stood up. “You have to take it. I insist.”

Oliver shook his head. He laid the check on the coffee table. “I won’t take it.”     

“Oliver!” Jillian picked up the check and held it out to him.

Oliver turned and walked out of the house. He met Captain Lance outside. “I did what I had to do. I didn’t see him just her.”

“We collared him at his office in town. We found the drug lab on the roof just like you said.” Lance nodded. “Thanks Queen. You just got a lot of drugs of the street.” 

“Yeah.” Oliver got on his motorcycle and left before Lance and his men went inside.      

Later that day, Oliver was making dinner while Felicity was channel surfing. She landed on a news report on channel fifty two.

“Oliver! She doesn’t look happy, does she?” Felicity pointed as the screen.  

“No. She doesn’t.” Oliver grinned. He stirred the pot that was simmering on the stove. “They won’t see the light of day for a long time.”

The announcer praised the work of the SCPD for solving the break in at Hobart Sciences. They also mentioned the drug arrest.

“Just once, I would like us to get credit for something.” Felicity said. “We do all the work and the SCPD gets all the credit.”

“It will never happen.” Oliver shook his head.


End file.
